gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain Yorn (Newtype Revolt)
Villain Yorn is the Older genetic brother of Heero Yuy and has had his genes spliced with those of a Newtype Royal, to that end he has a high rate spatial awareness which allows him to predict an enemy's combat tactics specifically against him and some level of immunity to external invasion including that of certain extreme physical harm or mental hijacking by devices like the Zero System. Appearance Personality Villain's personality is described usually as stoic and emotionless, rarely showing emotion to anyone including his own brother however this is due to years of training since being produced, unlike Heero whom was taken in by Odin Lowe it was not so with Villain. Instead Villain spent most of his youth learning the art of sorting out false information from truthful information and the art of Military Strategy, he became adapt in piloting a Mobile Suite and using his good looks to get exactly what he wanted out of even the most tight lipped politicians, Villain's personality and physical appearance was easily forgotten by enemies but whether this was a natural effect or an ability from Newtype Training is unknown. Villain seems only to care about Andros Bolt, however he has shown some emotion for his own brother, usually sympathy. Despite his serious attitude, he is actually caring towards others, and doesn't usually like showing his true feelings to anyone but Andros. Quatre and many of the other members of the party are able to see him for how he truly is despite his Military upbringing. When he sarcastically refers to himself as an oaf, Andros tells him that he is a "gentle oaf". There are also various parts of the Fanfiction when Quatre or another party member talks about Villain's personality, in which he gets embarrassed and tries to end the topic quickly. He is also one to get mad easily and can get out of control whenever things get out of hand, in which he's usually yelling at someone, and someone else usually has to calm him down. Villain is also someone who does not simply take things at face value. Despite what people tell him what he should believe or what paths he should follow, he is not easily swayed. He is also a very tolerant person because despite the fact that people, such as two specified informants are forced to betray and abandon him during the Fanfiction, he still tells them and other people that he still considers them to be his friends. Physical Appearance Villain's is similar to his brother, Heero Yuy, however the main difference is that Villain has sea green eyes. His usual outfit is more effective than either Heero Yuy's or Andros' usual attire, Villain's outfit is nothing more than a pilot suite, it has its own optional seal equipped gloves and helmet. Biography ﻿Birth and Early Life Villain was born to genetic engineering where he was spliced with Newtype Royal Genetic detail making him unoffically the Heir of the Newtype Royals, unlike his younger brother he was brought up by Doctor J while being taught information control and Militray Strategies, this also developed into the Fields of Mobile Suite Piloting and Politics. He became adapt at seeking information from the highest political or military superstructure and was trained in how to use his Newtype powers, Villain was known to be easily forgotten and it is unknown if this was a strand of his Newtype prowess or a developed ability, Villain became one of the most unknown and at large of OZ's enemies to such an extent that he countered every early strategy thought up by OZ. Operation Meteor [[INSB-0001 Meteorum (Newtype Revolt)|The Meteorum]] Villain and his counterpart Andros Bolt gathered their resources on the [[INSB-0001 Meteorum (Newtype Revolt)|INSB-0001 Meteorum]]﻿, a new stealth variant of the INB Battleship used by the NIUT that had been built in secret at the [[Stealth Space Fortress Cometes (Newtype Revolt)|Asteroid Stealth Base Cometes]] at L3, while the Gundam teams descended to Earth in pods it would be the [[INSB-0001 Meteorum (Newtype Revolt)|INSB-0001 Meteorum]]﻿ that would descend to the Earth in secret to give Territorial support in the form of a Mobile Base of Operations. Upon being loaded with the XXXG-00W1 Unus Gundam, XXXG-00W2 Socius Gundam with mutiple AMS-450 Blood Eagle and AMSS-440 Black Raven Mobile Weapons, the [[INSB-0001 Meteorum (Newtype Revolt)|INSB-0001 Meteorum]]﻿ snuck down to the Earth's Surface prior to begining Operation Meteor. Information Gathering Powers and Abilities Newtype Powers *'Hightened Spatial Awareness': Villain has shown to have a Spatial Awareness equilevant to a Supercomputer, mentally predicting where almost every known attack against him would eventually come from, Villain has used this as well as a Form of Mental communication between two Newtypes. *'Brainwave Communication': Villain can transmit his thoughts and feeling through a form of Brainwave Empathy, interestingly it is far stronger than the skill that Quatre has developed which can even take information from a person's mind, Villain has developed the skill to hijack another Newtype's mind for a brief period and control that person. *'Automatic Obedience': An Effect explained by Newtypes as a "Hive Mind" Effect, although the Newtype may not be all interlocked mentally in such a way they are however linked together with a form of uncontrolable obedience, this is seen with Villain because he is a high ranked Newtype or specifically a Newtype Royal in genetics. Piloting Skills *'High Prediction': Partially a Newtype Power, prediction is the ability to predict attacks directed at a person and the manipilation of a person's reaction time due to that prediction, the pilot in question must understand the flow of battle to that extent. *'High Reaction Time': A Pilot must have natural reaction time, able to make movements within a moment's notice, Reaction time also includes hand-senses coordination, allowing even a single hostile motion send the pilot into immediate action. Trivia *Villain is described as the Commander of the Gundam Pilots, sorting out information and creating missions based upon gathered information and Villain predicted that the Earth Alliance Pacifists would be gathering at New Edwards Base in California instead of the False Information released by OZ, he would therefore intervene in the battle to stop their execution but despite this OZ later arrests the Pacifiers for potential treason anyway.